


Белая рука

by rakugan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Ранние годы Тома Риддла (1930-40-е)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakugan/pseuds/rakugan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Игра первокурсников обернулась для одного из них неожиданной находкой...</p><p>Фик написан на HP-Ficathon 2011 на Астрономической башне для Incognit_A.<br/>Заявка: «Авторский фанфик с участием Тома Риддла (1 курс Хогвартса)| Минервы Макгонагал (2 курс) + Альбуса Дамблдора. Жанр, сюжет и все прочее на усмотрение автора. Временное ограничение проставлено курсом героев. Только джен. Не дамбигад. IC каноничных характеров».<br/>Дополнительные пожелания заказчика: «Своеобразная аллюзия на Гарри на первом курсе. Только через характер Тома. Можно даже со схожими закольцовками, если получится. Возможно с Еиналеж и Дамблдором». </p><p>Фик представляет собой АУ относительно основного канона автора - в частности, постулируется, что Том и Минерва были знакомы в младших классах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Белая рука

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Incognit_A](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Incognit_A).



Астрономическая башня — местечко, что называется, навыворот. По ночам здесь толпятся студенты с телескопами и картами звездного неба, зато днем царит сонная тишина. Никто сюда не заглядывает без нужды. Кто станет одолевать сто с лишним ступенек винтовой лестницы, только чтобы полюбоваться видом с площадки? Поэтому днем в Хогвартсе не найти лучшего места, если пришла охота к чему-нибудь запрещенному — например, покурить или там поиграть в азартные игры.  
Сегодня играли «по маленькой», со ставкой в один кнат — у студентов все равно больше не наберется. Но у Тома и того не было, поэтому он просто наблюдал за игрой. Каждый раз, когда карты взрывались, над площадкой плыли облачка серого дыма, а Руквуд или Долохов разгоняли его, чтобы снизу никто не заметил.  
Том был в компании новенький — тут все уже были третьекурсники, а он сам учился в Хогвартсе без году неделя. Поэтому больше молчал, зато жадно слушал, смотрел, ловил школьные истории и сплетни. Надо же знать, кто есть кто на факультете, чтобы решить, как себя вести.  
Хотя Том уже успел понять, что по крайней мере в одном школа волшебства мало отличается от приюта. Что тут, что там — как себя поставишь с самого начала, так оно и дальше пойдет.  
Близилось время ужина, и игроки один за другим стали уходить. Когда все разошлись, на площадке остался только Долохов. Том решил посидеть с ним еще немного. Ему нравилось разговаривать с Тони. Они были почти земляки — семья Долохова жила в Баттерси, недалеко от Стоквелла. Тони говорил на лондонском уличном диалекте и был самый обычный пацан, не чета ребятам из «хороших семей», каких было полным-полно на Слизерине. Том чувствовал себя с ним легко и свободно, будто они были знакомы сто лет.  
Солнце припекало не по-осеннему жарко. Расстелив мантию возле парапета, Тони уселся на нее, привалившись спиной к каменной стенке. Том пристроился рядом, стараясь не запачкать школьные брюки.  
Долохов вытащил из кармана трубку и со знанием дела принялся набивать ее табаком.  
— Будешь? — спросил он, толкнув Тома локтем.  
Тот отрицательно покачал головой. Когда-то в приюте он пробовал сигареты — кроме головокружения и мерзкого вкуса во рту, никаких воспоминаний не осталось. Что люди в этом находят хорошего?  
— Давно начал курить? — спросил он.  
— На каникулах, — ответил Тони, зорко следивший за дверью, которая вела на Башню. Но на лестнице было тихо, никто не спешил ворваться на площадку, чтобы застукать студентов за курением.  
— А трубку где взял?  
— От отца осталась. Я с ней любил играть, когда мелкий был. И с жестянками от табака — они приятно пахнут.  
Том задумался, как бы поосторожней задать следующий вопрос, но ни до чего не додумался и спросил в лоб:  
— Почему «осталась»? А твой отец сейчас где?  
Могло оказаться, что отец Долохова уже на том свете. Другой на такие вопросы мог бы разозлиться или обидеться, но Тони и бровью не повел.  
— Да черт его знает, — ответил он, пожав плечами. — Папаша от нас ушел, когда мне было два года. Забрал все деньги, продал материно золотое кольцо и купил билет на портключ до Америки. С тех пор я его не видел.  
— Зачем ему надо было в Америку? — спросил Том, прикрыв глаза.  
От солнца было так приятно, сонно… Тома очень интересовало все, что связано с чужими родителями, но он старался говорить равнодушно, будто спрашивает просто от скуки.  
— Разбогатеть собрался, — со смешком ответил Тони. — Говорил, что в Америке любой может сделаться миллионером за здорово живешь, знай только не зевай и хватай удачу за хвост. А здесь папаша работал кондуктором на «Ночном рыцаре». Вот и решил, что ловить больше нечего, пора податься за океан.  
— Что с ним там сталось?  
— Понятия не имею. Вроде он поначалу даже присылал матери письма, но потом перестал, и вот уже лет десять от него ни слуху ни духу. Матушка мне раньше внушала, что он за нами обязательно приедет, когда наживет денег. Будет тогда у нас большой дом, а у меня своя гоночная метла и все, что хочешь. Сейчас-то она уже молчит на этот счет… Хотя, сдается мне, до сих пор верит, что он вернется.  
— Да мало ли, — сказал Том. — Вдруг и вернется. Всякое бывает.  
Тони фыркнул, так что очередное колечко дыма вышло неровное, будто кто-то обгрыз его по краям.  
— Если приедет, я его скину с лестницы. Нужен он нам больно! Жили как-то без него, и еще проживем. Да только все равно этого не будет. Если папаша там разбогател, хоть я в это ни на грош не верю, то наверняка завел другую семью. Сдались мы ему…  
Том не ответил, хотя подумал, что на месте Тони не терял бы надежды. Но Долохову, конечно, виднее, это ж его отец.  
— А ты чего спрашиваешь? — поинтересовался Тони. — Про своего папашку думаешь?  
Он как будто мысли читал. Том молча кивнул.  
— Если хочешь совет, — заметил Тони как бы между прочим, — лучше забудь. Раз за столько лет не нашелся, уже не появится.  
Никому другому Том бы не позволил об этом говорить. Но Тони был свой, ему было можно.  
— Может, он обо мне не знает, — пояснил Том. — Да и как бы он меня нашел в магловском приюте? Он-то, наверное, волшебник. Про такие места слыхом не слыхал.  
Но Тони только хмыкнул.  
— А с чего ему вообще тебя искать?  
Вопрос был не в бровь, а в глаз. Том и сам это знал, просто старался не думать.  
— Черт его знает, — сказал он наконец.  
На солнце наползло облако, на площадке стало пасмурно и холодно.  
— Да что ж мы, дурачье, сидим? — дернулся вдруг Долохов и принялся выколачивать трубку. — Там ужин сто лет как начался, а мы тут треплемся…  
— Ага, — Том вскочил, радуясь, что неловкий разговор сам собой прервался.  
Долохов подхватил портфель и свою мантию, не потрудившись даже отряхнуть ее от пыли.  
— Давай, шевелись, а то будем голодом сидеть… Рванули!

***  
С ужина Эйвери, как обычно, прихватил с собой булочку. Он вечно набивал едой карманы — ночь-то длинная, до утра запросто можно проголодаться. Но сегодня булочка пригодилась раньше, потому что Эйвери нервничал и жевал, как заведенный, чтобы успокоиться.  
— Может, не пойдем? — в сотый раз спросил он.  
— Хватит ныть! — осадил его Колин Розье. — Не хочешь — не ходи, тебя никто не заставляет.  
Эйвери замотал головой. Оставаться в одиночку в спальне было еще страшнее. А ну как в шкафу засел боггарт? Или выплывет из стены Кровавый Барон и примется греметь цепями над головой?  
— Нет, я пойду, — жалобно сказал он. — Только если нас поймают…  
— Не поймают, — заявил Розье, — если кое-кто не будет чавкать так, чтоб слышно было по всей школе!  
Эйвери торопливо запихал остаток булки в рот.  
Том молча сидел на своей кровати. Розье в его сторону не смотрел. Вообще они не ладили, это еще мягко говоря. Но по сегодняшнему случаю заключили негласное перемирие, хотя оба оставались настороже.  
Из общей гостиной донесся приглушенный бой часов. Половина двенадцатого.  
— Пора, — сказал Альфард Блэк.  
В гостиной было пусто и почти темно, только едва-едва тлели угли в камине. Стараясь ступать бесшумно, мальчишки гуськом направились к выходу. Том косился на портреты по стенам — он никак не мог привыкнуть, что они двигаются и смотрят. Портретам он не доверял. Но сейчас изображенные на них люди то ли спали, то ли отсутствовали, и разгуливавших в темноте первокурсников никто не остановил.  
Путь через подземелья прошел спокойно, но перед выходом в холл пришлось затормозить. Здесь свет был ярче. На драгоценных камнях, заполнявших часы факультетов, играли блики от факелов.  
Том никогда еще не ходил по Хогвартсу ночью, и его поразило, что здесь не так тихо, как можно было подумать. Отовсюду доносились звуки: потрескивание огня в факелах, шорохи, скрипы. Но чем сильнее ты прислушивался, тем труднее было понять, правда это или только чудится.  
Мальчишки старались идти на цыпочках, но звук шагов все равно казался оглушительным. Один из рыцарских доспехов, дремавших у входной двери, заслышав его, встрепенулся, но тут же опять опустил забрало шлема и, кажется, заснул. Стайка первокурсников сначала замерла на месте, потом бросилась к мраморной лестнице, ведущей на верхние этажи.  
У Тома так билось сердце, что, казалось, вот-вот выскочит из грудной клетки. Они с Розье шли впереди — ни один не хотел уступить другому место в авангарде, — но на каждом повороте лестницы останавливались и прислушивались. Сзади шли Лестрейндж и Блэк, а замыкал цепочку шумно сопевший Эйвери.  
Как ни странно, до восьмого этажа они добрались без приключений. Однажды только пришлось затаиться, когда в глубине коридора мелькнул белый силуэт. Но призрак спешил куда-то по своим делам и не обратил на детей внимания.  
На площадке восьмого этажа тусклым светом горела одна-единственная лампа. Возвышавшаяся над перилами скульптура долговязого волшебника, казалось, угрожающе наклонилась вперед. Ее тень задвигалась, протянула руку… Рядом с Томом кто-то ойкнул.  
— Тихо вы! — прошептала тень.  
Она отделилась от статуи и оказалась плотным рыжеволосым мальчишкой. Это был Аластор Моуди со второго курса Гриффиндора.  
— Чего вы так долго? — напустился он на пришедших.  
— Это тебе здесь пройти три шага от факультета! — шепотом ответил Розье. — А нам пришлось подниматься от самих подземелий!  
В коридоре раздались чьи-то шаги. Все замерли, но это была всего-навсего какая-то девчонка в гриффиндорской мантии. Подойдя к компании, она остановилась, скрестив руки на груди. Ее глаза возмущенно блестели.  
— Аластор, ты все-таки туда собрался! Ладно, тогда и я с тобой.  
— Тебе-то зачем? Ты и без того отличница!  
— Надо же доказать, что никакой Белой Руки не существует.  
— Раз не существует, так и не ходи с нами.  
— Чтобы ты потом сочинил бог весть какую историю? Нет уж! — она решительно тряхнула головой.  
Том почувствовал сильное раздражение. Где увязалась девчонка, там добра не жди. Аластор, оказывается, то еще трепло… Зачем он ей разболтал?  
— Кто это? — спросил он, дернув Моуди за рукав.  
Но девочка услышала и, не дожидаясь ответа, сама сказала:  
— Меня зовут Минни. Привет.  
Аластор хотел еще что-то сказать, но Розье поторопил его:  
— Уже почти полночь, пошли скорей!  
Вслед за Моуди они гуськом углубились в боковой коридор, где было темно, хоть глаз выколи. Можно было зажечь люмос, но никто не решался — свет мог привлечь внимание. Так они и шли, касаясь друг друга, чтобы не потеряться.  
Том подумал, что ничего все равно не получится. Эта Минни, или как ее там, ему не понравилась. Он вообще не любил посторонних, особенно когда те появлялись неожиданно. Будь это в приюте, он дал бы незваной гостье хорошего пинка, чтоб убиралась восвояси. Но в Хогвартсе все были такие воспитанные, аж страшно…  
Тут Моуди вдруг остановился. Остальные налетели на него и чуть не повалились с ног.  
— Кажется, здесь, — шепотом сказал Аластор. — Да, точно. Двадцать шагов от поворота, вот кончается гобелен, вот крюк в стене… Все приметы сходятся. У кого мел?  
Мел был у Розье в кармане. Теперь поневоле пришлось зажечь люмос, прикрыв его полой школьной мантии. Присев на корточки, Розье стал рисовать на полу большой неровный круг.  
Когда работа была закончена, все семеро, спеша и толкаясь, встали внутрь круга. Свет потушили.  
— Надо взяться за руки, — прошептал Моуди.  
Том оказался между Эйвери и Минни. И то, и другое было неприятно: у Эйвери рука была мокрая от волнения, а прикасаться к чужачке и вовсе не хотелось. Ей, видимо, тоже — твердые сухие пальцы едва-едва задевали его ладонь, будто Минни боялась запачкаться.  
Однако держаться за руки надо было, потому что в этом была вся соль. Если, конечно, верить легенде, которую Моуди узнал от одного старшекурсника и из-за которой вся компания явилась сюда среди ночи. Легенда гласила: если ровно в полночь встать на этом месте в круг и взяться за руки, то вскоре кто-нибудь заметит, что вместо руки соседа держит чужую — непонятно откуда взявшуюся, вдобавок бледную, как у мертвеца, и холодную, как лед. Тут главное не растеряться, а крепко схватить эту Белую Руку и три раза сильно тряхнуть, после чего передать по кругу, обязательно против часовой стрелки. Когда Рука обойдет полный круг, она исчезнет, зато всех остальных до конца учебы ждет удача на экзаменах. А кто испугается и бросит Руку, тому не миновать провала. Но самое страшное — выбежать из круга, потому что тогда Рука тебя утащит, и больше тебя никто не увидит.  
Старшекурсник, который рассказал легенду, клялся, что сам только благодаря Белой Руке умудрился сдать СОВы. Том не очень-то верил этим россказням. С другой стороны, почему бы и нет? В Хогвартсе было столько необычного, что голова шла кругом. Тут самое невероятное могло оказаться правдой.  
Где-то внизу часы торжественно пробили двенадцать. Эйвери что-то испуганно пробормотал и затих. Теперь в кругу слышалось только шумное дыхание семерых человек.  
В кромешной темноте Том силился рассмотреть свои руки. Вдруг показалось, будто там и вправду что-то белеет. Светлое пятно становилось ярче, уже четко видны были пальцы…  
Нервно сглотнув, он со всей силы вцепился в них — но тут же сообразил, что рука теплая и явно прикреплена к Минни. Хотел уже ослабить хватку, как вдруг свет вспыхнул совсем сильно: кто-то поднял над их головами фонарь.  
Послышался громовой голос:  
— Чтой-то вы тут делаете, а?!

***  
По коридору разнесся многоголосый вопль. Круг мгновенно распался, все бросились врассыпную. Том с Минни понеслись вглубь коридора, натыкаясь то на статуи, то на выступы стен. Сзади бухали тяжелые башмаки школьного сторожа.  
На очередном повороте им удалось оторваться. Они бежали, как сумасшедшие, но тут коридор вдруг кончился тупиком. Они бестолково тыкались по сторонам, теряя драгоценные секунды, пока не нашли какую-то дверь. Том выхватил палочку, но Минни опередила его и прошептала:  
— Алохомора.  
На счастье, заклятье сработало. Вбежав внутрь, они заперли дверь и еле смогли отдышаться.  
Комната, в которой они укрылись, оказалась довольно просторной. Сквозь стрельчатое окно лился лунный свет, и в нем было видно, что это самый обычный класс. Но, должно быть, здесь давно не проводили уроков, потому что парты были как попало сдвинуты в дальний угол, доска покосилась, шкафы стояли пустые и открытые настежь.  
К одной из стен было прислонено большое зеркало на толстых ножках в виде лап с когтями. На край рамы было наброшено покрывало. Когда дверь открылась, от движения воздуха оно соскользнуло и теперь грудой валялось на полу.  
Минни подошла к зеркалу, почему-то вздрогнула, оглянулась несколько раз и застыла на месте, уставившись в мутное стекло. А Том лихорадочно озирался по сторонам. Надо было найти, где спрятаться, на случай, если сторож решит обыскать комнату. Но с первого взгляда было ясно, что ни шкафы, ни парты для этого не годятся — в лунном свете класс просматривался насквозь. Оставался единственный способ: стоять в углу за дверью. Она прикроет их, если Прингл сюда ворвется.  
Не успел Том об этом подумать, как в коридоре раздались шаги.  
— А ну выходите! — послышался бас Прингла. — Вы сюда побежали, я видел! Вот ведь паршивцы! Кто разрешил ночью шастать по школе? Выходите быстро, я вас все равно поймаю, только хуже будет!  
Том стал жестами звать Минни к себе, но девчонка стояла перед зеркалом, как вкопанная. Да что за тупица такая! Ступая на цыпочках и надеясь только, что паркет не заскрипит, он приблизился к ней, схватил за руку и потащил в угол. Минни пыталась что-то сказать, но Том зажал ей рот ладонью. Лицо у девчонки было мокрое, казалось, она плакала.  
Дверь дрогнула, и Том зажмурился, вжимая Минни в стену. Но дверь почему-то не открылась. Неужели сторож забыл про алохомору?  
Спустя пару минут шаги снаружи стали удаляться.  
Том отпустил Минни и выдохнул. Потом посмотрел на девчонку и с трудом сдержался, чтобы не двинуть ей как следует.  
— Слушай, у тебя с головой все нормально?! — спросил он. — Я тебя зову, зову, а ты встала, как столб, посреди комнаты! А если бы Прингл вошел?  
— Не вошел бы, — ответила Минни таким голосом, будто у нее был заложен нос. — Он не может открыть дверь, запертую чарами, он же сквиб.  
— Кто?!  
— Сквиб, — повторила она, будто от этого стало яснее. — Ты не знал? Я тоже только в этом году узнала.  
Том все равно ничего не понял, но не мог так просто позволить девчонке взять верх в споре.  
— А если бы это был не Прингл? Да мало ли кто мог нас застукать! А ты в это время пялилась в зеркало — что, наглядеться на себя не могла?  
— Нет, — сказала Минни. — Ладно, я пойду.  
Она направилась к двери.  
— Стой! — Том вцепился в ее запястье. — Надо подождать, пока сторож уберется подальше.  
— Пусти, мне больно!  
— Не ори на всю школу! — шикнул он, но отпустил. — Слушай, все девчонки такие дуры, или ты одна выискалась?! Еще и разнюнилась, как маленькая…  
— Ничего я не разнюнилась!  
— А кто тут плакал? «Ой, что теперь будет, нас поймают и накажут, ой, мамочка!» — хнычущим голосом передразнил он. — Нечего лезть в пацанские дела, раз ты такая трусиха.  
— Замолчи! — даже в полутьме было видно, как Минни злится. Она торопливо провела ладонями по лицу, стирая остатки слез. — Я плакала не потому, что испугалась! И вообще не плакала, понял?  
— Да-да, сейчас, — усмехнулся он. — Рассказывай сказки… Чего ж ты ревела, если не со страху?  
Она молча смотрела на него. Потом схватила за руку и потащила к зеркалу.  
— Вот, смотри… Видишь?  
Том пожал плечами. Ничего необычного он не заметил. В пыльном стекле отражались только их силуэты, да еще доска и часть стены.  
— Странно, — сказала Минни. — Наверное, в зеркало должен смотреть кто-то один, иначе ничего не получится.  
— Чего «ничего»?  
— Понимаешь, это не обычное зеркало… Знаешь, кого я в нем увидела? Своего папу. Он утонул, когда я была еще маленькая. Наверное, зеркало показывает не только тебя самого, но и твою семью.  
— А, — сказал Том. — Понятно.  
Минни долго смотрела на него, потом еще раз вытерла глаза ладонью и сказала:  
— Все, пойдем отсюда.

***  
На лестничной площадке она заявила:  
— Дальше я сама.  
Том и не рвался ее провожать. Уж на собственный факультет эта психованная как-нибудь найдет дорогу.  
Когда Минни ушла, он огляделся. Везде было тихо, прочих мальчишек и след простыл. Том постоял на площадке, рассматривая слабо освещенную лестницу и прикидывая, удастся ли незамеченным добраться до подземелий. Может, лучше вернуться в ту комнату и пересидеть до утра?  
Это тоже было опасно — в любую минуту мог опять явиться сторож, да не один, а с дежурным учителем. Но Тома теперь тянуло в пустой класс, как магнитом. У него не шло из головы то, что сказала Минни: зеркало показывает семью. Что, если…  
Он еще не успел додумать эту мысль, а ноги уже сами несли его обратно. Идти приходилось медленно, касаясь рукой стены, чтобы не заблудиться. Люмос Том не рисковал зажигать, поэтому по пути набил десятка два шишек.  
Наконец он добрался до тупика. Так, теперь надо вернуться чуть-чуть назад… Да, вот она, та самая дверь. Комната та же, и зеркало никуда не делось. Том подошел и встал прямо перед ним, отодвинув ногой груду ткани на полу.  
Поначалу он видел в стекле только свое отражение, но уже через пару секунд все изменилось. Теперь в зеркале была городская площадь, на которую Том смотрел сверху, как будто с балкона. А внизу под ним было целое море людей. Они заполняли собой всю площадь, стояли так тесно, что, казалось, яблоку негде упасть. Но с соседних улиц шли и шли новые, и площадь бурлила, как водоворот. Люди, издали казавшиеся маленькими, словно муравьи, карабкались на фонарные столбы, выглядывали из окон, лезли на деревья. И все смотрели прямо на Тома, точнее, туда, где он стоял.  
А потом на балкон вышел человек. Лица его Том не видел, только силуэт. Но толпа, видно, знала, кто это, и при его появлении будто с ума сошла. Том не слышал ни звука, но видел тысячи открытых в крике ртов, тысячи взметнувшихся рук. Потом человек на балконе поднял ладонь, и толпа сразу успокоилась, словно море в одно мгновение сковало льдом.  
Человек заговорил. Том не слышал его, но видел, как он то наклоняется вперед, опираясь на перила, то резко выпрямляется, то расхаживает туда-сюда. Люди на площади подчинялись каждому его жесту. Словно единое целое, они начинали хлопать в ладоши, размахивали флагами и вскидывали вверх руки с палочками, так что над толпой загорались тысячи факелов.  
У Тома бешено билось сердце, он едва мог дышать. Он смотрел и не мог оторваться, потому что ничего прекраснее в жизни не видел. Что такое был Хогвартс со всеми его призраками, чарами и говорящими портретами по сравнению с _этим_? Просто ничто.  
А потом человек на балконе обернулся. У него были темные волосы, темные глаза, и он был очень похож на Тома, только намного старше. Взрослый, сильный, уверенный в себе…  
— Папа? — прошептал Том. — Папа?  
Он уже подошел к зеркалу так близко, что едва не утыкался носом в стекло. Человек с той стороны улыбнулся и наклонился. Их лица были теперь совсем рядом. Том приложил ладонь к стеклу; а тот, другой, приложил свою, взрослую, и рука Тома, казалось, могла бы в ней утонуть.  
Тому попала в глаз пылинка, и он зажмурился, уткнувшись лбом в стекло. Зеркало запотело от его дыхания и нагрелось, так что казалось, что он касается чего-то теплого, живого. Ему чудилось, что он даже слышит запах: смесь табака, одеколона и кожи, с легким привкусом алкоголя и бензина. Такой _мужской_ запах, какой появлялся в приюте, когда приезжали попечители. Один был настоящий путешественник, очень известный, о нем часто писали в газетах. После его приезда в коридорах еще долго сохранялся этот аромат, едва уловимый сквозь обычную вонь хлорки и вареной капусты.  
Тут Том вдруг ужаснулся, что отец исчезнет, и поспешно открыл глаза. Но папа по-прежнему был там, и его рука касалась руки Тома через стекло.  
Том рассматривал его жадно, как никогда в жизни. Ему нужно было запомнить это лицо до мельчайшей черточки. Раз столько людей приходит послушать отца, он наверняка знаменит, ничуть не меньше, чем тот путешественник. О нем точно пишут в волшебных газетах. Там должны быть и фотографии, а значит, отца можно будет найти, обязательно!  
Тот улыбался, словно соглашаясь, и Том вдруг подумал: а что, если папа знает о его существовании? Мало ли почему детей отдают в приюты! У такого человека непременно есть враги. Может, он не хотел забирать Тома к себе, потому что это было бы слишком опасно. У известных людей все время похищают детей ради выкупа.  
Если это так, Том был готов никому не говорить об отце и оставаться в приюте сколько угодно. Ему вовсе не нужен большой дом и собственная гоночная метла, как обещали Тони. Ему вообще ничего не нужно, достаточно просто _знать_ …

***  
— Кхм, — послышалось сзади.  
Том резко обернулся. От неожиданности сердце у него подпрыгнуло чуть ли не к горлу.  
У двери стоял Альбус Дамблдор, заместитель директора.  
Твою мать! Везет, как утопленнику! Надо ж было, чтоб его застукал тот единственный учитель, которого Том знал еще до Хогвартса и кого одновременно боялся и терпеть не мог.  
Он выдохнул и бросил короткий взгляд на отца. Тот ободряюще улыбнулся.  
— Здравствуйте, профессор, — сказал Том, отходя от зеркала.  
— Доброй ночи, — ответил Дамблдор.  
Он так и стоял у двери. Впрочем, даже если подойдет, ничего страшного. Зеркало проявляет свои волшебные свойства, только когда в него смотрит кто-то один. Значит, даже если Дамблдор встанет рядом, он все равно ничего не разглядит.  
— Исследуешь Хогвартс? — спросил Дамблдор, улыбаясь.  
Том знал этот обманчиво доброжелательный тон, каким говорят взрослые, когда пытаются поймать тебя в ловушку. Мол, я твой друг, я сам был таким же ребенком, можешь от меня ничего не скрывать. А потом начнется: что ты тут делал, кто еще с тобой был…  
— Нет, сэр, — быстро ответил он. — Не исследую. Просто… Понимаете, я лунатик. Лег спать в своей постели, а проснулся здесь. Со мной такое и в приюте бывало.  
Для убедительности он принялся растерянно озираться и тереть глаза.  
— Случается, — согласился Дамблдор, внимательно разглядывавший Тома через полулунные очки. — Думаю, тебе стоит обратиться к школьной медсестре. Есть зелья, которые помогают при лунатизме. Хогвартс — замечательное место, но и опасное тоже. Не стоит ходить по нему ночью.  
Черт бы все подрал! Вляпался так вляпался… Вот что бывает, если соврать первое, что стукнет в голову. Теперь придется тащиться в лазарет. Впрочем, ту дрянь, которую там дадут, можно не пить, а просто выливать в унитаз.  
— Конечно, сэр, — послушно сказал Том вслух. — Спасибо. Вы бы не могли сказать, где я? А то я не знаю, что это за место и как теперь вернуться на факультет.  
— Западное крыло восьмого этажа, — пояснил Дамблдор. — Это бывший класс. Им давно не пользуются, поэтому сносят сюда ненужную мебель, а еще временно хранят то, что следует перевезти, — как это зеркало, например…  
Том был очень напряжен. Он чувствовал, что сейчас ступает по тонкому-претонкому льду.  
— А, зеркало, — сказал он, обернувшись, словно только что его заметил. — Какое большое! И, наверное, очень старое.  
Подумав, добавил:  
— Красивая рама.  
Дамблдор подошел ближе, поправляя очки.  
— Тебе повезло обнаружить один из самых интересных предметов в школе, — сказал он дружелюбно. — Это не простое зеркало, а старинный артефакт, весьма примечательный… Кстати, ты прочел надпись на раме?  
— А там что-то написано? — сейчас Тому даже не надо было разыгрывать удивление.  
Дамблдор вынул палочку, на конце которой вспыхнул огонек.  
— Читай.  
При свете стало видно, что по верху рамы тянутся вырезанные в металле буквы. Буквы были английские, но вот слова из них складывались какие-то странные.  
— _Еиналеж… еечярог… еомас… ешав…_ На каком это языке, сэр?  
— А как ты думаешь? — улыбаясь, спросил Дамблдор.  
Том разозлился. Ему-то откуда знать?  
Хотя… Да, точно!  
— _Я… показываю… не… ваше… лицо… но… ваше… самое… горячее… желание._  
— Совершенно верно, — Дамблдор кивнул. — Это зеркало отражает не то, что происходит вокруг, а самое глубокое, самое сокровенное желание твоего сердца. Ты видишь там что-нибудь?  
— Нет, — быстро ответил Том.  
— Совсем?  
А-а, надо же было так глупо попасться на вранье!  
— То есть, только мое отражение, — тут же исправился он.  
— И все?  
— Да, сэр.  
— Что ж, — Дамблдор вздохнул, — значит, ты самый счастливый человек на земле.  
Том промолчал. А что ответишь на такую ерунду?  
— Случалось, — заметил Дамблдор как-то отстраненно, будто разговаривал сам с собой, — что люди, завороженные этим зеркалом, проводили возле него дни и ночи, пока не умирали от истощения. Мечта, Том, — это как мираж в пустыне. Если гнаться за ней, позабыв о реальности, можно потерять жизнь и рассудок…  
Том не выдержал.  
— Значит, все, что показывает зеркало, — неправда?  
— Когда как, — ответил Дамблдор, взглянув на него. — Многое зависит от самого человека. Но есть вещи, которые не в нашей власти… А теперь, пожалуй, пойдем. Уже почти два часа ночи, а тебе завтра рано вставать на уроки. Я тебя провожу.  
Твою мать! Этот бородатый хрен еще конвоировать его собрался… Но раз уж начал изображать лунатика, придется играть до конца.  
— Спасибо, сэр, — Том заулыбался изо всех сил. — Без вас мне бы ни за что не найти дорогу обратно.  
Тетки-попечительницы в приюте обожали, когда с ними разговаривали таким ангельским голоском. Но Дамблдор, кажется, не клюнул. Что ж, по крайней мере, он в отличие от теток не будет сюсюкать: «Ах, бедный сиротка!» и лезть с поцелуями.  
Из комнаты Том вышел, даже не оглянувшись на зеркало.  
Дамблдор запер дверь класса, высоко поднял палочку с горевшим над ней огоньком люмоса, и они двинулись по коридору. По стенам прыгали тени. Том ждал, что Дамблдор опять заговорит, но тот молчал, словно был далеко отсюда.  
Вот и хорошо. По крайней мере думать не мешал.  
Восторг, охвативший Тома в комнате с зеркалом, прошел, и внутри теперь было пусто и холодно. Словно пламя выгорело, осталась одна зола. Значит, все, что он видел, было лишь фантазией? Получается, никакого отца нет?  
Можно было, конечно, убедить себя, что Дамблдор наврал. Взрослым вообще нельзя верить, а уж тем, кто невзлюбил тебя при первом же знакомстве, — особенно. Но Том отчего-то был уверен, что Дамблдор сказал правду.  
При мысли о зеркале, которое так его подвело, поманило сладкой мечтой, Тома теперь начинало тошнить. Хогвартс все-таки ничем не отличается от магловского мира: что там, что здесь — сплошной обман и притворство. Ну и пошло все к черту! Долохов был прав, нельзя на кого-то надеяться, будь то на выдуманного папашу или волшебную Белую Руку. Полагаться можно только на себя. Ничего у тебя не будет, кроме того, что сам вырвешь у жизни когтями и зубами…  
В полном молчании они с Дамблдором преодолели восемь этажей лестницы и спустились в подземелья. У входа на Слизерин Дамблдор остановился.  
— Спокойной ночи, — негромко сказал он.  
— Спокойной ночи, профессор, — ответил Том. 

***  
 _Запись в шифрованном дневнике_

_19 октября 1938 года, 03:16_

_В последнее время события все чаще идут именно так, как я предполагал. Этому может быть два объяснения. Либо моя интуиция верна, и я гениальный пророк — либо в силу ограниченности и возраста стал замечать лишь то, что готов увидеть._  
 _А самое вероятное, что это просто мироздание шутит со мной шутки, как свойственно ему._  
 _Я знал, что министр Фосетт уступит Гриндельвальду — так оно и вышло. Теперь Геллерт захватил Судеты. Сами по себе они ему не нужны, истинная мишень — Прага. Нет никакой надежды, что ценнейшие магические рукописи и артефакты будут оттуда вывезены. Во-первых, некуда, во-вторых, в Чехии у Геллерта достаточно скрытых сторонников, чтобы сорвать эвакуацию. А стоит ему добраться до Града и архивов Каролинума — одному Мерлину ведомо, как он использует то, что там найдет, и насколько станет сильнее._  
 _В Министерстве считают, что я сгущаю краски и слишком верю в опасность войны. Я не верю — я знаю, что война будет. Но дело не в этом._  
 _Сегодня днем пришла мысль, которую хотел записать, но не успел. Пишу сейчас, чтобы не забыть. Сама по себе война меня не беспокоит — она неизбежна. Я боюсь не того, что можно предвидеть, а случайного, непредсказуемого. Мироздание ведь любит бросать кости наугад._  
 _Сорок с лишним лет назад мог ли я предположить, что мелькнувшая в письме фразочка_ «ДЛЯ ВЫСШЕГО БЛАГА _» станет лозунгом, под которым будут совершаться убийства? С тем же успехом Геллерт мог забыть ее, едва прочитав._  
 _Да и взять его самого. Случай столкнул меня с ним, случай и развел. Стал бы он тем, кем стал, если бы не цепочка совпадений?_  
 _А я?_  
 _Но именно там, где вступает в дело хаос, человек становится слеп. Как будто фортуна заслоняет ему глаза рукой, прежде чем запустить свою рулетку._  
 _С такой же неизбежностью, как Геллерт начнет войну, он ее проиграет. Он слишком стремится все предусмотреть и контролировать, а это бессмысленно. Любая мелочь может сдвинуть лавину событий._  
 _Он делает ставку на разумность, а надо — на случайность._  
 _(Впрочем, не исключено, что в данном случае я неправ, потому что вношу логику туда, где ее по определению нет)_  
 _Сегодня наблюдал пример того, как работает случайность. Когда в Отделе тайн (где тоже не сомневаются в неизбежности войны и считают Хогвартс безопасным местом) просили взять на хранение особо ценные артефакты, я был свято уверен, что все предусмотрел. Оставил Принглу подробнейшие инструкции. А сегодня узнал: вместо того, чтобы доставить Зеркало Еиналеж в хранилище, наш сторож решил, что ему самое место на складе старой мебели на восьмом этаже! Счастье еще, что Зеркало было накрыто тканью, и Аполлион в него не смотрел. Не хватало, чтобы у него развилась зависимость…_  
 _Хотя это я мог бы предусмотреть, если бы так не спешил. Мне ли не знать, что у нашего драгоценного смотрителя свои взгляды на школьное хозяйство. Но вот кто мог подумать, что в комнате, куда лет пять никто не заглядывал, окажутся младшекурсники?_  
 _Однако сегодня там побывал Риддл с первого курса и, кажется, Минерва Робертсон с моего факультета (если я верно прочел воспоминания мальчика)._  
 _Минерва, скорее всего, вернется посмотреть в зеркало рано утром. К тому времени я уже уберу его, зато будет возможность с ней поговорить. А с Риддлом беседа уже была. Кстати, еще пример — сила самовнушения. Когда я застал его там, на мгновение пришел в ужас от того, что увидел в его мыслях. Показалось, что передо мной Геллерт, выступающий перед толпой своих сторонников._  
 _С какой же легкостью мы поддаемся иллюзиям!_  
 _Конечно, это было совсем не то. Риддл всего лишь построил «картинку» на основе того, что показывают в магловских кинофильмах. Дети — зеркало окружающей их действительности._  
 _Зеркало смотрится в зеркало. Зеркальный коридор..._  
 _Как я понял, Риддл фантазировал об отце, могущественном, властном, сильном. Сироты нередко воображают себе родителей знаменитостями или правителями. Хотя, возможно, то, что мальчик принимает за образ отца, — на самом деле его собственное желаемое «я»._  
 _Разговор оставил тяжелое послевкусие. Риддл, кажется, считает меня врагом — до сих пор не может простить суровое внушение в приюте. Мальчик очень озлоблен, никому не доверяет, врет и лицемерит, как дышит. Это неудивительно, учитывая, в каких условиях он рос, но все равно неприятно._  
 _По словам Горация и других учителей, он пока ведет себя хорошо, опасается проявлять свои наклонности. Вот и отлично. В Хогвартсе он неизбежно научится себя контролировать, этого требует сама среда, в которой он оказался._  
 _Думаю, не совершил ли я faux pas, рассказав ему о сущности Зеркала. Может, не стоило так резко уничтожать мечту ребенка. Это вызвало у него сильную обиду и опустошенность. Иллюзии следует разрушать, но одиннадцать лет — слишком рано для горького лекарства._  
 _Впрочем, что сделано, то сделано. Если с Риддлом удастся наладить контакт, можно будет поговорить с ним об этом. Но это дело будущего, а сейчас есть гораздо более важные вещи._  
 _Время — самое ценное, что у нас есть. Пока еще колесо рулетки не сделало очередной оборот._

— Fin —

_Август 2011 года_


End file.
